This Years Gonna Be Different
by Tom girl
Summary: Lily is sitting on the Hogwarts Express going into seventh year, suddenly four boys burst in and change her veiws on the year ahead of her, please R&R.
1. Has he changed?

Lily Evans was sitting on the Hogwarts Express Train waiting for it to move, making it's was to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry, Lily was going into her seventh and final year of Hogwarts as head girl, a position she had dreamed of since her first year. 

_"I wonder who will be head boy…maybe Remus" _Lily thought, she had been on the train for at least ten minutes and was starting to get annoyed and looked at the watch, it read 10:58. 

_"Another two minutes to go!" _Lily thought and got up of her seat and picked up a book that was lying on the other side of the compartment and started to read. 

"Ouch, Peter you Bozo, why'd you run into me for?" Lily heard from outside her carriage, there was only one person that voice belonged to…James Potter! The one person Lily could not stand at Hogwarts, she was friendly with the other Marauders, but not James, there was just something about him that got her really annoyed and wanting her to just jump up out of nowhere and slap him hard in the face.

Suddenly there was a bang on the door and Lily looked up to find four lads looking in from the door banging on it for her to let them in, Lily got up and opened the door for them, she just didn't want any commotion on the train, or at least that's what she told herself. 

_"Come on Lily you can handle them…just ignore Potter…he's not even worth bothering about!" _Lily thought to herself as she opened the door, and braced herself with what was to come.

"LILYKINS!!! How are you chuck!" Sirius Black shouted and hugged Lily. 

"Sirius, breathing has become an issue!" Lily said and Sirius let go of the girl to let her breath. 

"Hi Remus, Pete" Lily said simply sitting down. 

"Hi Lils" the boys replied and then there was complete silence…Lily knew that this would get James' attention, as she completely ignored him, she was just waiting for him to reply…which he did in the end. 

"And where's my 'Hello' Evans" James said sitting down next to her and Lily scooted away a little so he wasn't that close to her. 

"It went down the toilet, which is where your personality should go!" Lily snapped, knowing that she couldn't ignore him…but why?

"No need to be harsh Miss Evans, it was only a simple question!" James said slyly. 

"Nothings simple to you Potter!" Lily said going back to her book. 

"Meaning?" James said. 

"Figure it out!" Lily snapped not taking her eyes off the book. Knowing that he couldn't win James left it at that and there was another awkward silence. 

"Why did you guys come in here anyway…isn't there any other compartments?" Lily asked breaking the silence but still not taking her eyes of her book, this gave James a reason to talk to her again but he looked at Remus who glared at him, telling him to shut his mouth. 

_"He obviously wants to keep the peace!" _James thought slumping in his chair. 

"Well beside the fact that we wanted to see you Lilykins, there was no other compartments, and besides why would you rather be on your own than with us?" Sirius said with the charming smile that got him famous. 

"I can think of a couple of reasons," Lily said glaring at James, who saw this and slumped even more into his chair. 

_"I can't win with this girl can I?" _James thought. 

"So um Lily, are you head girl this year?" Remus asked. 

"Yeah, are you head boy?" Lily asked and Remus shook his head and Sirius and James smiled slightly. 

"Alas I'm not bound to that honour," Remus said sounding strangely like Dumbledore and the carriage burst into laughter. 

"Well if you're not then that leaves, Amos Diggory, Brian Dover and Snape, wonderful; I hope it's not Snape, I don't even want to begin thinking of what it would be like if I had to live with him for the whole year!" Lily said with a look of disgust on her face. 

"Actually Lily…Jamie over here has that privilege this year!" Sirius said before heading into fits of laughter and James glared at Sirius. 

"He's not telling the truth is he?" Lily asked Remus, whom she knew would never lie to her. 

"Actually Lils, for once in his life he's telling the truth, surprising isn't it?" Remus asked Lily who was in a state of shock. 

"Surprising about what, Sirius telling the truth or James being head boy?" Peter asked. 

"Both" Lily said simply and then she turned to James and spoke. 

"How is Dumbledore's name did you, Potter, become head boy?" Lily said with disgust, obviously believing that James wasn't 'up to scratch' for the job. 

"I don't know, but do you know what that means Evans, it means that you'll have to live with me for a whole year!" James said with a gigantic smile on his face. 

"I think I'd rather have Snape!" Lily said. 

"Now Lilykins, we know that Jamie is ugly beyond belief but Snape, don't you think that's going a bit to far?" Sirius said with a shocked face. 

"Wait whose side are you on, I'm not that ugly!" James said and Lily let out the tiniest of snorts. 

"Whatever, look I didn't get that much sleep last night and I would like to have a tiny sleep before we get to Hogwarts, so if you continue to stay in here, please do it quietly!" James said and shifted James and Sirius over to the other side of the compartment, to squeeze in with Remus and Peter, which wasn't easy, so that she could sleep. 

Lily woke up to a loud bang and someone screaming 'YES!' at the top of their breath and then someone saying in a slight whisper, 

"Shut up or you'll wake up Evans" 

"You'd mind that wouldn't you James, you can freely stare at her without her slapping you when she's asleep" Lily heard Sirius say as she lifted her head. 

"Now look what you've done with your loud gob!" James said. 

"I didn't know you cared Potter!" Lily said sitting up and seeing a table in the middle of the compartment with a game of exploding snap on it and about ten big packets of sweets surrounding the game and Peter sitting on the floor so Remus, James and Sirius could all fit onto the chair. 

"Come and sit on here Pete" Lily offered and Peter stood up and sat across from Lily. 

"Oh by the way I'd like to thank you all for waking me up" Lily added sarcastically. 

"No problem" Sirius added with a smile.

"We're really sorry Lils" Remus said. 

"Well I'd expect nothing less from him" Lily said nodding her head towards James, who sighed and went back to his game.  

"Lils can't you give him a break, He's changed" Sirius said sticking up for his best friend. 

"What…his underwear" Lily said and Remus stiffened and Laugh under his breath. 

"No Lily, his personality, the way he treats people, I mean look at you, he hasn't even asked you out yet, like he usually does when you enter a room" Sirius said and Lily thought about this statement for a while. 

_"That's true, he hasn't asked me out yet, maybe he has changed, **Wait Evans this is Potter we're talking about here, he's still the arrogant pig head until proven innocent" **_

Suddenly before Lily could answer the train halted to a stop and Lily looked out of her window and saw Hogsmeade station the same as it always was, with Hagrid standing outside waiting for all the first years to get out of the train to take them up to the castle, he saw her and waved, and she waved back until he looked away looking at the train door that was closest to me which now had dozens of Hogwarts students cramming out of it, all ready for a new year at Hogwarts. 

Lily got up with the boys and walked out the door, they all said a quick hello to Hagrid and then they all walked up to the carriages that would take them to Hogwarts when Sirius said a little word to Lily, without the others hearing, 

"He had changed Lily, just give him a chance, he really likes you, and believe me, he's worth a chance" He said and went to the closest carriage and jumped in, Remus followed, then Peter but James stayed behind to keep the carriage door open for Lily to get in. 

"Thank you" Lily said simply and sat down inside the carriage and James jumped in a closed the door. 

"My pleasure" He answered. 

_"Maybe Sirius is right, he has changed, and this year is going to be completely different to any other, hopefully" _Lily thought and a giant smile arrived onto her face. 

A/N: Hi, I know that this was really rubbish, I was just bored and decided to write, and this is the outcome, please review, but please no flames, I know it's bad, but still. 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl    ****   


	2. continue?

Continuing! 

Hi, this is a short notice about continuing this story, I know that this story was meant to be a one shot fic but I've decided that I'm going to make it into a proper story, I should have the next chapter by this Saturday, 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl  


	3. WHO DID YOU SAY WAS HEAD BOY!

A/N: Hi in the last chapter I forgot to put the disclaimer so here it is: 

I do not own any of these characters that you recognise, they all belong to the wonderful writer J.K Rowling.   

Now on with the story:

On the way up to Hogwarts James kept on stealing glances at Lily when she wasn't looking, Sirius seen this and starting laughing quietly, soon he couldn't control himself after he seen James looking at Lily like a love-sick puppy and started shaking though laughter. 

"Sirius what's wrong with you?" Lily asked with a weird look on her face. 

"Not…nothing…I'm fi…fine" Sirius said still laughing and Remus started laughing at his friends stupid behaviour. 

"Now what's wrong with you?" Lily asked now looking at Remus. 

"Nothing I'm just laughing because he is!" Remus said controlling himself and James just sat there staring at Sirius. 

"Dude control yourself" James said and Sirius calmed down a little, looked at James again and burst into fits of laughter, now falling on the floor. 

"Sirius if you don't stop you're going to scare the thestrals," Lily said looking outside the carriage at the winged horses that were pulling the carriages. 

"Wait a second how can you…?" Remus asked but Lily cut him off. 

"My Gran, she died of Muggle cancer when I was thirteen" Lily said wiping her eyes roughly. 

"How come you didn't tell me sooner?" Remus said concerned. 

"I don't know" Lily said awkwardly. 

"Wait Lily, you're supposed to see some one die aren't you?" Sirius said, who had now calmed down from his laughing fit to listen to what Lily was saying. 

"I seen her die at the hospital, I was the only one in there, my Mum had left to get me a drink and then…" Lily broke off her sentence as she burst into tears and leaned her head on Remus' shoulder; he put his arm around her shoulders to console her as she wept on his Gryffindor robe. 

"Oh Lils we're really sorry we didn't mean to make you cry." Sirius said now feeling really guilty. 

"Miths tokgg icds dguegss" Lily mumbled. 

"Sorry Lils didn't hear that" Remus said looking down at her, she looked up from his robe with tars still streaming down her face. 

"It's ok I guess, I shouldn't have gone into it." Lily said looking at the four boys around her. Lily noticed that James had not said one word to her, no 'are you alright' or 'oh Evans I'm sorry for your loss', he just sat there, with his head held high, not even looking at her, just staring into space. 

"We're at Hogwarts now look I can see the entrance" Peter said looking out of the carriage, which soon halted to a stop near to the entrance. 

"About time to, I'm staving" Sirius said jumping out of the carriage. 

"Is that all you ever think about Padfoot, food," Peter said as he got out as well followed by James who stood by Sirius and didn't say a word. 

"Come on Lils" Remus said taking his arm from around her as they went to get out, when they got outside the castle Lily turned to Remus. 

"Remus" 

"Yeah Lily?" He answered looking at her. 

"Do I look like a Panda?" Lily asked and Remus looked at her and smiled. 

"No, you look gorgeous, now come on" Remus said with a laugh and Lily, for the first time in a while, smiled warmly and turned to Remus again. 

"Thanks Remus, for everything." Lily said. 

"No problem, what are friends for, now come on the winds starting to pick up and my feet have gone numb" Remus said and pulled Lily into Hogwarts, though the entrance and into the great hall. 

"It looks better every year!" Lily said as she sat down next to Remus. James was sitting further down the table next to Sirius so he couldn't see Lily. 

"LILY!" someone said behind her and she saw her friends Michelle Smith and Louise Figg standing behind her. 

"Hiya guys!" Lily said standing up and giving each of her friends a hug. 

"I missed you!" Louise said breaking from the hug. 

"Same here!" Lily replied. 

"So how do you think this years gonna be?" Michelle said, she made this comment every year and the girls would predict what would be happening in their next year of Hogwarts. Lily tried to stiffen a look at James but she couldn't see him. 

"I don't know" Lily finally said. 

"Um, I wonder who the head girl is this year" Louise said looking round the great hall. 

"Oh no I forgot!" Lily said and dug into her robe pocket and got out a tiny, shiny looking badge with the Letters H.G on in and she pinned it onto her robes. 

"OH Lily, yeah, we always knew you could do it!" Louise said staring at the badge. 

"Thanks girls" Lily said and looked at the big entrance door, waiting for the first years to come in. 

"We didn't have any doubt though." Michelle said. 

"Yeah well here's something that you can give doubt to, guess who the head boy is!" Lily said with a smirk on her face. 

"Um, Snape" Michelle guessed. 

"Nope worse!" Lily said, still with a smirk on her face and Remus looked at the girls, knowing what they would say when they found out who was head boy. 

"Sirius!" Michelle said. 

"No, Black is to bad to get to be head boy!" Louise said and Sirius turned his head to the three girls. 

"Did someone say my name?" Sirius said charmingly.

"We were just talking about who is head boy this year!" Lily said to Sirius who smiled slyly. 

"And you thought it was me oh, I'm flatter…" Sirius said but Louise cut him off. 

"Don't flatter yourself Black, we said you were to bad to be head boy." Louise said glaring at him. 

"It what way Louise my dear!" Sirius said giving her his prize-wining smile. 

"AUGH! Black you're disgusting!" Louise said turning her head back to look at the table. 

"Oh Figg you know you love me!" Sirius said and Lily laughed at turned back to Louise and Michelle, who were now having a conversation with Remus. 

"Do you want to know who the head boy is or not!" Lily said to the two girls and the spun their heads around to face Lily. 

"Yes!" Louise said. 

"Right you're not going to like it!" Lily warned. 

"Just spit it out Lily!" replied Michelle and Remus covered his ears, as did Peter. 

"It's Potter!" Lily said and the girl's jaws dropped. 

"Can you repeat that for us Lily?" Louise said not believing what one of her best friends had said to her. 

"I said its Potter." Lily repeated. 

"WHAT! Was Dumbledore drunk or something? Potter as head boy, those two words shouldn't even be the same fictional sentence together, never mind in real life!" Louise said finally. 

"Louise calm down, look the first years are coming in, and you've already scared the ones at the front of the queue even more than they were before so shut up for a while." Lily said. 

Soon the sorting started and ten new students made it into Gryffindor. The feast was about to begin when Dumbledore stood up to make his usual speech. 

"Hello everyone, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts, first of all I would like to remind you all that the forest is forbidden to any student." Dumbledore started and looked at the Marauders at his last comment, as were the rest of the students in the hall. 

"What you all looking at us for, we would never do something that was against the rules, NEVER!" Sirius said standing up and the hall burst into laughter except for the slytherins, by the names of Bellatrix, Snape, Lestrange, Rosier and Wilkes, who were glaring in the Gryffindors direction. 

"Thank you Mister Black, you may sit down now!" Dumbledore said with a smile. 

"Okay sir!" Sirius said saluting him and sat back down, so that Dumbledore could continue. 

"Right now, moving on I would like to say who the new head boy and girl are this year, and these are James Potter and Lily Evans" Dumbledore said and the hall burst out into whispers. Everyone knew that James had a massive crush on Lily and they all knew that Lily despised James. 

'This is gonna be an interesting year, don't ya think Poppy!" Hagrid said from the staff table and the Nurse nodded her head. 

"Now let the feast begin!" Dumbledore said and lots of food appeared on the table's in front of the students. 

"YEAH FOOD!" Sirius said and dug into his food, not noticing that James had hardly touched his food, but Remus did. 

"He's acting so strange, he hasn't said anything since getting on the carriage and now he's not eating, he didn't even spread a little bit of a smile when Sirius was standing up making a complete plonker out of himself!" Remus thought as he finished the meal. He decided that he would talk to him in the morning, when he had had some proper sleep and was willing to talk. Sirius, Peter, Remus, Michelle and Louise bid their goodnights to Lily and James as they had to stay behind to find out where they would be staying as head boy and girl, soon McGonagall and Dumbledore walked up to them and Dumbledore said to the two of them, "Follow us, we'll take you to your new dorms!" A/N: Hi! I'm glad I got this chapter up on time, I didn't think I would be able to do it, anyway thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter, I hope you liked this chapter, please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks Luv Tom girl   


	4. I love her, I love her not!

Dumbledore and McGonagall led the two teenagers along a long hallway to a portrait of a boy and a girl lying on the grass, obviously sleeping. 

"Leo, Debra, wake up" McGonagall said poking the portrait slightly, and the boy and girl woke up slowly. 

"Ok, were up!" the girl said and shook her head and the boy rubbed his eyes. 

"Now the password is Butterbeer" Dumbledore said and the portrait opened to see the most beautiful room any one of them had seen.

In the middle of the common room there were two big red couches facing a warm fire. There were two study tables at the back of the common room next to a big staircase. At the top of the staircase there were four doors and above them there were words saying in gold letters: 

Lily's room Bathroom James' room Library 

"And also you have a pass to go into the restricted section of the public library, but only use it for proper reasons" Dumbledore said looking at James, who was still looking around the common room. 

"Right well, you're things are in your rooms already, so we better go and let you unpack, tomorrow you will have lessons as usual and then at night you will have to do nightly rounds for two hours." McGonagall said and went to walk out. 

"Goodnight" Dumbledore said and followed McGonagall to the portrait. 

"Goodnight professors" Lily said and sat on one of the red couches. 

"Yeah night" James said quietly and the teachers exited the common room. 

"So I guess we should go and un-pack," Lily said to James who was sitting on the bottom of the stairs. 

"Yeah I guess" James said quietly. Lily looked at him weirdly and then realisation dawned on her, He hadn't spoken since they were on the carriages, when she started crying. 

"Potter" Lily said and James looked up. 

"What Evans?" James said. 

"Nothing, no it doesn't matter" Lily said and started walking up the stairs passed James and went into the dorm. James got up and sat on the couch that Lily was sitting on and put his head in his hands and groaned. 

'I can't love her, this is Evans here, I can't even think that!' James thought 

_'Well you've had feelings for her since 4th year' _a voice in his head said. 

'Yeah well I didn't expect those feelings to turn into love though, did I?' 

****

_'Well we can't help our feelings can we' _

'Well I can try' 

****

'You can't just automatically fall out of love with someone' 

'But I don't love her' 

_'Yes you do'_

'No I don't' 

****

'Do' 

'Don't' 

_'Do'_

_'**DON'T!!!'**_ James screamed out loud, which made lily exit her room and look down at James who was now standing up. 

"Potter, what are you screaming at?" Lily said. 

"Why would you care?" James said sharply. 

"Cause you're annoying me…that's why" Lily replied frowning.

"Oh well boo-hoo Evans is getting annoyed." James said smiling. 

"AUGH! YOU'RE INPOSSIBLE!" Lily screamed and went back into her room. 

James sat back down on the couch and sighed. 

****

'Yep I love her, defiantly!' James thought. 'Told you!' The voice said again and James groaned and picked up one of the pillows that he was sitting next to and shoved it in his face and lied down on the couch, finally falling into a deep sleep, dreaming about the one and only love of his life… Miss Lily Evans. A/N: Hi I got the new chapter up finally, sorry it's so short but I've got loads of homework to do and I wanted a new chapter to be up today, so here it, I hope you like it, please review and tell me what you think. Thanks Luv Tom girl      

****


	5. waking up to nasty suprises

The next morning Lily woke up to the sun blazing in though her window and she opened her eyes and smiled and the wonderful room around her, it was the most beautiful room Lily had ever seen, she still couldn't believe she was head girl, even though she was the best student witch at Hogwarts, it still came as a shock to her. 

She got out of bed and went into the door in her bedroom that was labelled bathroom, which led to the bathroom that was on the landing and had a shower. 

James woke up and saw that he was still on the couch, with the pillow now on the floor, he groaned and put his glasses on straight and headed upstairs to the bathroom, and got a nasty surprise when he opened the door, as Lily forgot to lock the door that led to the landing, he saw Lily getting into the shower and he screamed and Lily turned round and saw James staring at her with his eyes open wide and she screamed even louder and covered herself with her hands as she ran to her towel and put it round her body. 

"WHAT IN DUMBLEDORES NAME ARE YOU DOING IN HERE POTTER?" Lily screamed at James who was still staring at her. 

"Huh!" James said coming back down to earth. 

"I SAID WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Lily repeated louder than the first time she said it. 

"Well how was I supposed to know you were in her, you forgot in lock the door, didn't you?" James said keeping calm and Lily looked at him weirdly. 

"Yes I did!" Lily said looking at the door leading to her bedroom and then looked at the one James was standing near. 

"Oh, I wondered where that door led to" Lily said and looked around to the other side of her to see another door, James followed her gaze and then said, 

"And I'm guessing that that door leads to my room" James said pointing at the other door, walked up to it and opened the door wide and Lily saw a bedroom, in the same colour as hers, but with suitcases all on the bed. 

"Yep that's my room" James said confidently, even though he hadn't been in his room yet.

"Absolutly wonderful, I woke up and thought that this was the best common room in the world, and then I find out that I have to share a bathroom with you!" Lily said with disgust in her voice. 

"I guess you will" James said and Lily's towel slipped a little and Lily finally remembered that she was only wearing a short towel with James Potter staring at her. 

"Right now we've got that cleared up, GET OUT!" Lily balled at the end and James turned towards the door. 

"See ya!" James said before walking out and Lily ran to both unlocked doors and locked them quickly and then went to go back into the shower. 

After James walked out of the bathroom he leaned against the wall and slid down it and put his head in his hands. 

"Wow, oh wow!" James said and got to up get ready for the first proper day at school, he figured he didn't want to be in the common room when Lily came out of the shower. 

James got dressed and then went down to the common room and aw a portrait of a woman still sleeping. 

"EXCUSE ME!" James said loudly enough to wake the woman up, she jerked and then opened her eyes.

"Oh, um Password?" the woman said sleepy. 

"Bumblebee" James said and the portrait opened to reveal the Gryffindor common room, James walked up the boy's staircase and into the room that had on the door, _7th year boy's dorm_. 

James walked though the door and saw Sirius sitting on his bed and he looked up to James. 

"Jamie boy, what are you doing here, I thought you were in your new place?" Sirius said. 

"Well I was and then I walked in on Lily taking a shower and I don't want to really be there when she gets out, can I have a shower here?" James asked. 

"Prongs you're already in your uniform!" Sirius said. 

"Oh well, I don't care, just as long as I get a shower before lessons start!" James said and walked into the bathroom. 

When James had turned on the shower Remus sat up in bed. 

"Did I just hear James?" Remus asked wiping his eyes. 

"Yeah" Sirius said putting his socks on. 

"AUGHHHHHHH!" Remus and Sirius heard James yell from the bathroom. 

"Oh by the way Prongs, I might have used all the hot water!" Sirius said to James who cursed but didn't come out of the bathroom, but stayed in the freezing cold shower. 

"Hey Sirius did you notice anything weird about James yesterday?" Remus asked Sirius. 

"Nope, why?" Sirius asked looking at Remus. 

"I don't know he just seemed a little quiet" Remus said and got up out of bed. 

"Didn't notice," Sirius said and they heard another scream coming from the bathroom. 

"He must have slipped on the soap I left on the floor!" Sirius and Remus looked and him weirdly. 

"You left a bar of soap on the floor, who in Dumbledore's name would do that?" Remus asked Sirius. 

"Someone who is in a dire need for a laugh" Sirius said and let out a small laugh. 

"Yeah well you won't be laughing when he comes out," Remus said and the bathroom door opened. 

"SIRIUS!"  

A/N: Hi, I had a little time spare so I decided to make another chapter, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. 

Thanks 

Luv 

Ton girl   


	6. even more problems!

Lily walked down the steps to the great hall refreshed and happy, with her hair done up neatly and her robes done up tidily, she got to the Gryffindor table and sat down between Michelle and her friend Alice. 

"Where's Lou?" Lily asked. 

"Still in bed!" Michelle said with a smile. 

"Yeah, we threw water on her, charmed her so she floats up in the air and still she didn't wake up so we just left her there" Her other friend Amy said. 

"You left her there floating in the air, and soaking wet, she's gonna kill you!" Lily said and laughed. 

"Oh well!" Alice grinned. 

"I miss you guys, I miss sharing a dorm with you, instead I'm stuck with Potter!" Lily said disgusted. 

"Lily you've only been in there with him for one night, It can't be that bad." Michelle said. 

"Believe me…it is!" Lily said and the girls all grinned. 

"Why what happened?" Alice asked. 

"Nothing!" Lily said unconvincingly. 

"Yeah right, whatever, tell us what happened" Amy said and Lily soon gave in. 

"He walked into the bathroom when I was about to take a shower!" Lily said putting her head down on the table. 

"Why didn't you lock the door?" Alice asked. 

"I lock one of them, but I didn't know where the other two lead to, so I didn't bother!" Lily said taking her head of the table and grabbed some toast. 

"An where did the doors lead to?" Michelle asked. 

"Um…the common room and um…Potter's room!" Lily said and the girls started laughing. 

"Hey, it's not funny!" Lily shouted at her friends. 

"Sorry Lils, we couldn't help it!" Michelle said and stopped laughing just as six lads came into the great hall and sat down near to the girls. 

"Look there's the Marauders, Jack and Frank" Michelle said looking at the lads. 

"FRANK! I'll see you later girls!" Alice said and got up to sit next to her boyfriend of two years. 

"They are such a cute couple!" Lily said staring at Alice and Frank who had just kissed. 

"I know, how come stuff like that doesn't happen to us!" Michelle said. 

"Speak for yourself!" Amy said staring at Jack. 

"Why's that Amy?" Lily said smiling. 

"Nothing important" Any said quietly. 

"Go on tell us," Michelle said. 

"Fine but you can't tell anyone!" Amy warned. 

"Would we!" Lily joked and smiled sweetly at Amy. 

"Hum, well me and Jack have been going out for the past couple of weeks, he came round to my house and just asked me out" Amy said in a whisper to her friends. 

"Ah! That is so cute!" Michelle said and Lily nodded. 

"Are you gonna tell Lou?" Lily asked. 

"Speaking of Lou look who it is!" Michelle said and the three girls looked round to find Louise glaring at them from the great hall doors and she walked towards them. 

"See you later girls!" Lily said and got up to sit next to Remus. 

"Alice I think you're wanted" Lily said to Alice and she looked over to the girls who were being scolded by Louise. 

"You think I'm going over there, I like being alive thank you very much" Alice said and the boys and Lily laughed and Sirius dropped his timetable on the floor and had to get up to get it back, Lily noticed that he was limping. 

"Sirius why are you limping?" Lily asked when he got back to sit at the table and Sirius glared at James. 

"I had a little accident!" Sirius said still looking at James and Lily followed his gaze and saw that James had a little tint of bruising on the bottom of his eye. 

"Did you get into a fight?" Lily asked Sirius and the four other boys laughed. 

"What?" Alice asked. 

"James had a little problem in the shower this morning" Remus said with a grin. 

"The only problem was that Padfoot was in there before me!" James scowled. 

"So that's where you went," Lily said not making eye contact with James. 

"So what, I didn't want to be there when the monster of the Gryffindor girls got out of the shower." 

"I wonder why I acted like a monster, maybe cause some pig-headed teenager burst in on me!" Lily said with her voice getting a little higher with every word she said. 

"Hey it's not my fault you forgot to lock the door's is it?" James yelled back, now most of the students had their eyes on them, most just ignored it, as it happens all the time, but the first years were looking at the head boy and girl in dismay.

"Well how was I supposed to know that there was three doors leading to the bathroom?" Lily shouted. 

"You open the doors before you go in the shower you dope!" James shouted back. 

"Don't call me a dope you prat!" Lily said. 

"Cow!" 

"Big head!" 

"Hippogriff's backside!" 

"Conceited worm!" 

"You… you!" James had finally run out of ideas. 

"Why don't you just call her a filthy, despising, ugly Mudblood?" James heard from behind him and saw Lestrange, Snape and Bellatrix standing behind them, when Lily heard this she put her head down on the table, trying to ignore them. This didn't work for James, he couldn't let them get away with them called her that, not anymore. 

"Apologise now!" James said getting up off his seat and standing in front of Lestrange. 

"And what if I don't…you gonna set your boyfriend on me?" Lestrange said pointing a Sirius, who now had his arm around Lily. 

"Why don't you just shut up and get lost, and if we're lucky you'll get lost and never come back!" James said and the three slytherins grinned. 

"Don't worry Potter, you're not that lucky!" Snape said. 

"Oh really, you think you're so big now that you've got your friends behind you don't you! You're not acting like the pathetic loser you actually are because you've got those to brainless ninnies behind you!" James said pointing at Bellatrix and Lestrange. 

"POTTER WILL YOU JUST LEAVE IT, I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE…I DON'T NEED PROTECTING!" Lily said sitting up straight, but Sirius still had his arm around her shoulder and James looked from her to the three Slytherins who were now about to cry into fits of laughter. 

"You heard the mudblood Potter, just leave it," Bellatrix said and James glared at them all and then sat back down. 

"They are so gonna get what's coming to them!" James whispered in Remus' ear. 

"I think Lily's right Prongs, just ignore them, they keep coming back to you because they know when they say something you react and they find it funny, so Lily's right, ignore them and they'll go away." Remus said back to him and James nodded. 

"I'll try" James said. 

"Do better than try" Remus whispered back and James looked at Lily longingly. 

"I'm never gonna get her am I, man?" James asked Remus, his voice still in a whisper. 

"You may get her, one day, just stop trying to protect her and listen to what she says, I'll bet you may learn something" Remus said and went back to eating his breakfast. 

James kept those few words that Remus had said in his mind, 

"You may get her, one day" 

James kept that saying in his mind for the rest of the day. 

A/N: Hi what did you think of this chapter, I hope you liked it, I've got a question to ask, what is Lestrange' first name, I think I've read it in one of the books but I haven't got one of the books in hand reach at the moment, if you know please tell me in a review. Merry Christmas everyone!!!!

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl   


	7. the making of Santa and Mrs Clause!

It had finally reached December 1st and Lily and James got called up to Professor Dumbledore's office on head business, to discuss the planning of the Christmas Ball. 

"I think it should be a costume ball, and we can have our own Santa and Mrs. Clause, it would be a really big laugh!" Lily said with a smile. 

"Not a bad idea Miss Evans, but who would play the part of Mr. and Mrs. Clause?" Dumbledore asked. 

"How about the head boy and girl?" James suggested. 

"How about no!" Lily said back. 

"Well, we should get 7th years to do it, as the oldest students in the school!" James said.

"I agree Mr. Potter, but the question still lingers on who the two lucky students will be." Dumbledore said. 

"I think it should be one of the Marauders" Lily said.

"And why do you think that?" Dumbledore said. 

"Because it would be even more fun then!" James said with a laugh.

"Ok then, but which one?" Dumbledore said and James smiled even more.

"How about Sirius?" Lily said.

"Sirius, really?" James said. 

"Yeah, he's hyperactive, funny, giving." Lily said and James leaned close to her and whispered in her ear.

"Yeah and it will annoy Bellatrix and Regulus!" James said and Lily stiffened a giggle, just seeing Regulus' face when Sirius came out in a Santa costume. 

"So we've decided then, Mister Black is Santa. Now who could be his wife?" Dumbledore said.

"Well it needs to be someone who's loving, caring and a great laugh, oh and willing to wear big Christmas tree earrings to!" Lily said and James leaned back in his chair in deep thought, after a few minutes Dumbledore spoke, 

"Miss Evans, how about you?" Dumbledore said and James bolted up in his chair. 

"Me?" Lily said in disbelief. 

"Well, you fit the description that you just said." Dumbledore said.

"I don't know." Lily said unsure of what she wanted to do. 

"It's completely up to you." Dumbledore said and James looked like he was going to throw up. 

"Ok I'll do it." Lily said.

"Right then, it's agreed, a costume ball with Mister Black as Santa and Miss Evans as his lovely wife." Dumbledore said with his eyes shining, picturing what the ball would be like in his mind. 

"Ok then I'll go and tell Sirius." Lily said getting up off her seat, as did James. 

"Yeah me to!" James said.

"Bye Professor!" James and Lily said and then they walked out of the door. 

"Right, um, I think that dinner's still on, so let's go down and see if he's there." James said quietly.

"Ok, listen Potter. You think it's a good idea, don't you?" Lily asked.

"What's a good idea?" James said, clueless. 

"Me being Mrs. Clause with Sirius." Lily said. 

"Why should I have a problem with it?" James said coldly. 

"Why do you have to be so hard?" Lily said her voice rising.

"Me be so hard?" James said. 

"YEAH, YOU!" Lily screamed and ran off to the Great Hall. 

_"Brilliant…just brilliant!" _James thought and walked to the Great Hall behind Lily. 

When he got to the Great Hall he saw Lily just about to sit down next to Sirius, he saw Remus sitting near Sirius with Peter and Louise by his side so he decided to sit next to Remus, as Lily was sitting with Sirius. 

"Hi Moony, Wormtail, Figg." James said sitting between Peter and Remus. 

"Potter." Louise said simply. 

"Hi James, I've got to talk to you after dinner, Professor Smith has cancelled potions this afternoon, he had to go to the Hospital wing, apparently he had a accident with the first years and he's got boils all over his body now!" Remus said and James laughed. 

"What do you need to talk to me for?" James asked. 

"You'll find out when I tell you." Remus said and James took one more longing look at Lily, which Remus saw, and then started eating his dinner. 

On the other side of Peter, Lily was talking to Sirius about the meeting with her, James and Dumbledore had just had. 

"So will you do it?" Lily asked hopefully. 

"Well it all depends, whose Mrs. Clause?" Sirius asked. 

"Me." Lily said simply.

"Ok, I'll do it." Sirius said and Lily gave him a hug.

"Thanks Sirius, it's gonna be great!" Lily said. 

"Yeah!" Sirius said, "But wait!"  

"What?" Lily asked.

"What did James think of the idea?" Sirius said knowing James wouldn't be ecstatic that he was going to be fake married to his crush for the night. 

"I think he's fine with it." Lily said.

"What do you mean by 'think'?" Sirius asked.

"Why, when I asked him if he was alright with it he just flipped out!" Lily said. 

"Oh!" Sirius said now feeling really guilty.

"I know, I just asked him a simple question and he blows up in my face!" Lily said. 

"Hum." Sirius said, not able to speak but stared at James who was sneaking peeks at Lily when she wasn't looking, which made him feel even guiltier.

"Right. Well I've got to go and finish off some homework in the library, I'll see you later Sirius." Lily said getting up. 

"Yeah see you, Lils." Sirius said and Lily said goodbye to Louise, Peter and Remus, completely forgetting James who was sitting there, which made him scowl. 

"Yeah, we definitely need to talk!" Remus said to James once Lily had gone. 

A/N: Hiya! Sorry this chapter is a bit short but I've got a little writer's block, please review and tell me what you think of this chapter, 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl 


	8. talking with Remus!

After dinner James, Remus and Sirius were walking back to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius was talking about what he was going to do as Santa, mainly because Remus asked, and this was making James very uncomfortable. 

When they got inside the common room Sirius decided to shut up and go and find some unexpected girl to ask on a date, which gave Remus the perfect opportunity to finally talk to James. 

"James can we talk now?" Remus asked sitting down on the couch. 

"Sure, what about?" James said also sitting down. 

"Lily" Remus said and James nodded his head. 

"Evans, why?" James asked and Remus gave him a knowing glance. 

"I think you know why!" Remus said and James leaned back on the couch. 

"Nope, don't follow you, sorry!" James said. 

"James, are you in LOVE with Lily?" Remus asked swiftly. 

"WHAT?" James said loudly and the people in the common room all turned to look at him. 

"What?" James said quieter to everybody and they all went back to doing what they were doing before James' outburst, James leaned closer to Remus and whispered in his ear, 

"Head over heals," He said knowing he couldn't keep it a secret from Remus. 

"Wow, I jut sort of guessed by the way that you were acting," Remus said. 

"I know that it's completely stupid and I know that she hates me, but I've liked her since 4th year, I didn't expect those feelings to turn into love, but I guess they have" James said. 

"Wow" Remus said again. 

"Can't you say anything else?" James said. 

"Um, I just can't believe it, James Potter falling in love, with somebody who can't stand him!" Remus said. 

"I know; what am I going to do?" James asked Remus. 

"I think you've got to tell her mate" Remus said sympathetically. 

"I don't know, I mean I like walking" James said and Remus smiled. 

"Don't worry, she might not break your legs" Remus said. 

"You think?" James asked. 

"Maybe just your arms" Remus laughed and James gave the werewolf a death glare. 

"Seriously though, I think you should talk to Lily about it, maybe not now, but sooner or later" Remus said and then though the portrait hole came the one and only Lily Evans carrying stacks of work for Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

"Hi Lils" Remus said and the red head walked over to the two boys. 

"Hi Remus, Potter" Lily said and James lit up inside. 

_'At least she's talking to me again' _James thought. 

 "Potter, I've got another idea" Lily said and sat in between Remus and James. 

"Oh yeah" James said and Lily gave him the piece of paper that was on the top of her stack of sheets. 

"This is a good idea," James said looking at the list and pointing to the idea that said, 

_'Have Presents fall from the sky' _

"You really think it's a good idea?" Lily asked. 

"Yeah" James said looking back at the list, Remus looked at the head boy and girl going over the list together and thought, 

'Those to belong with each other, even though they don't see it…yet' 

Lily soon yawed indicating that she was tired. 

"Look, you better go to bed, you're yawing and everything" James said and Lily leaned back on the couch and closed her eyes. 

"Yeah Potter, I think you're right" Lily said. 

"Night Remus" She said and Remus nodded and she went over to a portrait of just the little girl and whispered the password to her and went into the head dorms. Once she had gone James sighed and leaned his head on the back of the couch. 

"You ok man?" Remus asked. 

"Yeah" James sighed again. 

"What's up?" Remus said not believing James. 

"It's just all this talk about the ball, it's just got me thinking about how Sirius and Lily are going to be Mr and Mrs Clause, and how I wish it was me!" James said. 

"You want to be Mrs Clause" Remus joked. 

"An to think I thought you were the only sane one in our group, now I wonder why I thought that!" James joked. 

"All jokes aside now, Why can't you just ask Sirius to swap" Remus said. 

"He's got his heart set on it, I can't take that away from him, look I'm really tired, I'll see you tomorrow Remus" James said getting up. 

"Night mate" Remus said and James nodded and went though the portrait hole to the head dorms and fell asleep. 

_'Perfect for each other' _Remus thought, shook his head and then went upstairs to sleep. 

A/N: Hiya, I know this chapter is short and I'm really sorry about it, I hope you like this chapter I know it's a little boring but I promise it will get better, please review and tell me what you think, 

Thanks 

Luv 

Tom girl    


	9. swapping roles

"So then I was thinking about how we could just jump out of the massive present and chuck loads of gifts at people" Sirius suggested to Lily.

"Sirius no offence but that is the stupidest thing that I think I've ever heard!" Lily said, the pair were discussing how they would have their big entrance as Mr. and Mrs. Clause.

"Well how about you giving some brilliant ideas then Lils?" Sirius said and Lily smiled.

"Oh I will do…when I think of some!" Lily said and shuffled about in her chair trying to find a comfortable spot.

"See its not easy is it!" Sirius said and Lily smiled.

"Sirius I didn't say it was!" Lily said and Sirius sighed and looked at his watch, it read 10:45 pm.

Sorry Lils but I'm really tired, and ive got to be up early tomorrow for Qudditch practice, so ill see you tomorrow" Sirius said getting up off his seat and giving Lily and good night hug.

"Okay ill talk to you tomorrow" Lily said and started packing up all the Parchments that Sirius and Lily had been using to jot down ideas for the Christmas ball.

When Sirius got into his dorm he saw every boy in the dorm fast asleep except from Remus.

"What's up buddy…you're normally the first one to hit the pillow?" Sirius asked and Remus sighed, Sirius sat on the edge of Remus' bed and asked Remus again what was wrong.

"Its Prongs" Remus answered.

"What's wrong with him" Sirius asked with a little worry in his voice.

"Haven't you noticed the way he's been acting lately…especially towards Lily?" Remus asked and Sirius shook his head.

"He's acting like the way he's always acted" Sirius said.

"I don't think he has…like last year all he cared about was getting back at Snape and trying to get Lily to go out with him" Remus said and Sirius shook his head but didn't really understand,

"Yeah…and?" Sirius said and Remus continued.

"Well this year haven't you noticed that he hasn't asked Lily out once…and that he's not going round the castle acting like he owns it?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded.

"Well I have noticed that he's not acting like he owns the place…but I think that's because he's Head Boy now, he has responsibilities I guess" Sirius said shrugging his shoulders.

" Sirius don't you get it…James is in love with Lily" Remus said and Sirius' face went blank.

"Come on Remus, yeah maybe he likes her, but love, that's coming on a bit strong isn't it?" Sirius said and Remus shook his head.

"No Sirius, the guy is head over heals" Remus said and Sirius looked like he was going to faint.

"You mean to say our Jamie is growing up?" Sirius said and Remus smiled.

"I guess so…there is another thing a need to ask you" Remus said and Sirius looked worried again.

"Don't worry Sirius its nothing to be worried about, I was wondering if you would swap with James to be Santa for the dance?" Remus said and Sirius sighed.

"Hmm, well I guess so, if that'll make him happy" Sirius said.

"Are you sure you're alright with it, you don't have to do it you know?" Remus asked and Sirius shook his head.

"No im alright with it, I think its better any way, gives me more chance to flirt with the gals at the ball" Sirius said with a smile and Remus laughed.

"Right I'm gonna go to bed now, I'll see you in the morning, night Remus" Sirius said jumping off Remus' bed and jumping into his own.

"Night mate" Remus said lying down on his pillow and slowly drifting off to sleep.

"OI BLACK GET YOUR ASS OUT OFF BED NOW…QUDDITCH PRACTICE IN 10 MINUTES, I WANT YOU DOWN ON THAT PITCH AND READY BY THEN!" James shouted at Sirius at 7:30 in the morning, waking up the rest of the lads in the dorm except for Sirius.

"Cheers James, now we've got you around to wake us up we don't have to hire the birdie thing to do it" Frank said and James smiled.

"Yeah…Sirius come on" James said pulling Sirius out of the bed and Sirius woke up.

"Fine, fine I'm up now, lets get it over and done with before I fall back to sleep" Sirius said and then remembered what Remus told him last night.

"And James I have to talk to you alone for a bit before practice" Sirius said getting up and walking into the bathroom.

"Do you know what he wants to talk about?" James asked Remus who was still lying In bed.

"Nope no idea" Remus said and James walked away down to the Qudditch pitch.

When Sirius got down to the pitch all the rest of the team were already there, all looking very tired, Sirius walked up to James and asked him to walked over to the changing room with him, because he needed to talk to him.

"Sirius what's wrong?" James asked and Sirius sighed (he seems to be doing that a lot lately lol)

"James I want you to be Santa for the Ball" Sirius said and James looked stunned.

"No Sirius you got picked, you should do it!" James argued.

"James I don't want to do it…so I'm letting you!" Sirius said back.

"Does Lily know?" James said and Sirius shook his head.

"No keep it a secret until the Ball" Sirius said.

"Are you sure?" James said with a smile.

"Yup" Sirius said and gave James a hug.

"Cheers mate" James said hugging Sirius back.

"But if you don't get her by the end of the night I'm gonna have to come after you!" Sirius said with a smile, which James returned.

A/N: hi sorry this chapter took so long but my comps being playing up on me lately and I lost all of my files on my stories, please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter.

Thanks

Love Tom girl xxxxxxx


	10. peace offerings

It was three days before the Christmas Ball was going to be held and Lily and James had been working extremely hard to try and get everything done in the next three days!

James and Sirius got together after Lily and Sirius did to talk about what was going on with the Santa and Mrs. Clause idea.

"Sirius I've just thought…what if she has a big massive fit at me in front of the entire school about swapping roles with you and me getting completely embarrassed and never being able to leave my dorm again!" James explained while Sirius and James were having their little 'secret' meetings.

"Umm…not gonna happen!" Sirius said confidently.

"But how do you know?" James asked his words becoming into a more and more worrying tone.

"Because I know Lily, Now don't argue and try this on!" Sirius said holding up a bright red Santa suit and a big bobble hat.

James sighed and took the costume off Sirius and got under his invisibility cloak to get changed into it, as they were in a random classroom that they had found empty.

All Sirius could hear from under the cloak was 'ouch' 'bugger' 'Stupid bleeding costume go on!'

"You know James I've never got changed underneath a invisibility cloak, but it sounds rather dangerous…so I don't think I'll be trying it anytime soon!" Sirius joked as James took the invisibility cloak off and stood there in a complete Santa costume!

"Perfect!" Sirius said and James got back underneath the cloak and put his originally clothes back on.

The day before the Ball Lily was looking round Hogsmeade for the perfect dress that she could wear…and it had to be wonderful because she was head girl, she couldn't go dressed up in any old thing that she had found on the street or in the back of her wardrobe, and she wasn't having much luck either!

"I give up Louise! There is not a dress for me anywhere!" Lily complained as they walked out of another robe shop near the outskirts of the village.

"Don't worry Lils you'll find something!" Louise said confidently…but secretly she was worrying as well that Lily would not have anything to go in.

"I won't!" Lily said walking back into the center of the village.

"Don't give up hope Lily!" Louise argued.

"Lou…I've been looking for the perfect dress for over a month now…and I've gotten no where…so I'll just find something in the back of my wardrobe or something…I mean its not all so important is it? Its just a silly ball, yes the first ball I have designed on my own and my first proper job as head girl, but all that doesn't matter, it doesn't mean that I have to have the perfect dress does it?" Lily said quickly and Louise was finding it hard to follow.

"You don't believe a word of that complete rubbish do you?" Louise asked with her face scrunched up still trying to take in everything Lily was saying and Lily sighed.

"Nope, heck I can't even remember if I said it in English or not!" Lily said sitting on the bench in front of the Shrieking Shack and putting her head in her hands.

"Come on lets go back to the castle…we'll figure something out stop worrying!" Louise said and Lily sighed again and got off the bench and walked back up to the castle with Louise, completely losing all hope that she was going to find the perfect dress in 24 hours.

It became to the morning of the Ball and Lily still hadn't gotten a dress and was really starting to panic, she was pacing in her room, trying to think of something to do when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!" Lily shouted and James entered.

"Hi" James said simply.

"Oh you…what do you want?" Lily asked.

"Well I heard you were having some problems so I decided to come and give you a hand" James said sweetly.

"Well thanks but no thanks, I'm slowly reaching social suicide and I really don't need you breathing down my neck either!" Lily said still pacing the room and James looked shocked, still standing at her door frame, scared to walk in incase he got a good going at from Lily.

"Ok, I just thought that I should leave this for you, Louise told me you were having problems and I saw this yesterday while me and the boys were at Hogsmeade and I thought of you, I guess I'll see you at the Ball, see you Lily" James said walking over to her bed with Lily eyeing him suspiciously as he dropped a rectangle brown box on her silky white bed and then walked out of the room without another word.

When he left Lily walked over to the box and opened it slowly, wondering what James Potter would possible think would be good for her to have, She opened it to find what had to be the most gorgeous dress she had ever laid her eyes upon, it was a white floor length dress, with little rose flower patterns going down it, it cut off the shoulders and had a shawl ( I think that's what its called, sorry if I've got it wrong) to go with it, Lily gawped in awe at the beautiful dress and then remembered James, She dropped the dress quickly back into its box and ran out of her room and down to the common room where she found James sitting on the couch reading a book.

"Thank you" Lily said shocked.

"It was no problem, I saw it and thought of you" James said not lifting his head up from the book.

"No it must have cost you a fortune" Lily said still in shock.

"Nothing I couldn't handle" James said simply.

"But…I still don't understand why you did it?" Lily asked and James finally looked up from his book, got up from the couch and walked round to her.

"Consider it as a peace offering" James said and Lily looked confused.

"Meaning…?" Lily asked

"Come on Lily…you're head girl! I mean I offer it as peace for us two, you know friends again, no more fighting and arguing, what do you think?" James asked hopefully and Lily looked in deep thought.

"James after what you just did for me, no girl would be able to resist that offer" Lily said smiling and James laughed and hugged Lily for the first time in about four years.

A/N: hiya everyone, what did you think of this chapter? Please review and tell me

Thanks

Love

Tom Girl xxxx


End file.
